Insatiable
by MJ-0.0
Summary: Sora and Sunao share a night, their last night of doubts and to that they should admit that they love each other will they?read and find out R&R Dedicated to my primito!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisho not the characters or the song only the words of this fic.**_

_**The owner of the anime is some old Japanese guy and the owner of the song Insatiable is not other that Darren Hayes(something like that I forgot the name or just how to write it correctly, lol : P) or savage garden, which ever one its the same guy that sings it!**_

_**Insatiable**_

"_**When moonlight crawls along the street…"**_

Sunao was walking besides Sora and he couldn't help but to see the beautiful moonlight that was taking place up in the sky during the night it was like crawling in his skin, everything that the moon was giving him that night was wonderful and dreamless….

"Hashiba…"Nao said

"Hmmmm?" said Sora absentmindedly, he was captivated by the way the moonlight make Nao's body irresistible, the way his body seem more feminine and fragile than usual, the way his eyes were filled with passion while he was looking at him, the way his body naked would look like in that perfect position were he always like to have him, his Nao, his and only his, no one else, it was his and only his…..

"Hashiba-sigh- I..."he didn't finish the statement, Sora was looking at him that way that makes his body tremble with passion and lust is reflected in every aspect of his, and the way Sora's fingers are now place on top of his lips ,and the way his body is aching for touch that only touch that belongs to Sora's hands, yes the way his Sora touches him is fantastic and it makes him ache for him more. "Hush…babe we don't want to wake up the stars do we?" asked Sora before replacing with his lips the now so empty space between his and Sunao's faces. It was such a caste kiss that was return with such passion as it was received. Sora couldn't help it but blush at the thought of Sunao's body laying below him, breathing heavily, whispering ghostly I love you's, and the way that he will scream his name when he were full with passion and fulfillment that it will make him scream his more lustful moan and make himself comfortable after the bliss of heat and lust combined with each other with each trust and scream that will be hear and received after that…yeah that was what he wanted to do he wanted to have Sunao forever by his side like that, for always.

….and ever…..

" I want to be Yours truly, forever Sora…" said Sunao after the kiss was broke "and I don't want to leave your side….never" Sunao said kissing Sora again, but this time more passionately than ever, the air between them seemed to break into tiny particles, the time seemed to freeze and the needing to breath seemed to never come…but the need was to great that they needed to break apart.

'_Stupid Humans needs, why do I need to have him now'_ Sora thought

'_Stupid Humans needs, why does he wants to have me now?'_ Sunao thought.

They made they way to their dormitory where they will soon get rid of that hunger and linger within themselves and they will become one, for once and for all, this was the final act, the final step, the final test, to prove that they really deserve and love each _truly, madly, deeply…_

LaTe At NiGhT wHeN aLl ThE WoRlD iS sLeEpInGI jUsT WaNnA hOlD YoU cLose

_**When moonlight crawls along the street**_

_**Chasing away the summer heat**_

'_Its cold really cold Hashiba…No! Sora hold me, oh hold me so close!'_

_**Footsteps outside somewhere below**_

'_We're walking down the corridors and it seems to take forever. Finally we're here'_

_**The world revolves I let it go**_

_When they are finally inside Sora throws Sunao to the bed kissing him passionately ' Wow everything seems to be revolving in the room, but I don't care I only care about what is happening right now'_

_**We build our church above this street**_

_**We practice love between these sheets**_

_They were kissing like if there was no tomorrow, like if the World was about to come to its end, loving and caressing each other, because their love is too big and pure that it can be compared to the Sea in pureness and to the universe in massiveness._

_**The candy sweetness scent of you**_

_**It bathes my skin I'm stained by you**_

_**And all I have to do is hold you**_

_**There's a racing in my heart**_

_**I am barely touching you**_

'_Oh, I want to make you mine and only now, I cant stand the small touches that you are receiving and the ones that I am receiving from you…please let me touch you more let me love you deeper let me be yours so you could be mine…'_

_**Turn the lights down low**_

_**Take it off**_

_**Let me show**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

"_Oh…Hashiba I love you more than anything in this life please…show me the love that you have for me show it to me…"Sunao half said half moaned(err…blushing deeply shades of purple right now…don't misinterpreted things up 'primo' and people, plz)_

"_I will…Oh Sunao I swear by and from my heart that I will!"Sora said before kissing Sunao lustfully and fully in the lips._

_**Turn me on**_

_**Never stop**_

_**Wanna taste every drop**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_Making love to Sunao is really something new to Sora, now that he really nows what he really feels and felt for the boy which is the same 'love', and so they say ' there is a step from hate to love' like the ones that they did a few months behind, and like the big ones that they are doing now… Tonight it's the night…the night when they are finally an unified soul an unified heart the one will be there for the other and the other will be there for the one there is no doubt about it, because they love each other deeply and their love its Insatiable, like the fire that is running and pumping through their bodies every time they kiss or touch… every time their hope its turn on to an Insatiable passion…_

_**The moonlight plays upon your skin**_

'_you look so pale so young so innocent, like the little angel you are but that you aren't at all no at all, that's why I love the moonlight, because it remains me of your skin of your love and it makes me feel like I will never be alone because you are always by side, trough the moonlight'_

_**A kiss that lingers takes me in**_

"_Ha-hashiba…SORA!" Sunao finally let himself get involved between the passion and lust of the moment. Sora kiss him after that waiting for that little final blow that will make them be together for ever…Now its time…It's the time for it to come they can feel it and their bodies are telling them and waiting for them to part from that lustful kiss and blissful moment,to finish their previous movements and touches._

"_I love you Hashiba…ah" there is it the moment they were waiting for._

"_hashiba…" "sunao…"_

_**I fall asleep inside of you**_

_**There are no words**_

_**There's only truth**_

_**Breathe in Breathe out**_

_**There is no sound**_

_**We move together up and down**_

_**We levitate our bodies soar**_

_**Our feet don't even touch the floor**_

_Sora and Sunao are laying one on top of the other, not removing from their positions, their chest are moving both up and down its like if they were levitating like there is no matter below them apart from their soar bodies._

_**And nobody knows you like I do**_

_**The world doesn't understand**_

_**But I grow stronger in your hands**_

"_Sunao…I feel like a stronger man when I'm with you _

_I just cant … I just cant become weaker you make me _

_Strong more than ever, please don't leave me ever …"Sora whispered_

"_I will never leave you, I'm the only one that understand _

_The way you act and I'm the only one that knows who_

_You really are…Hashiba" Sunao whispered as an answer before Sora start kissing him again but this time more lovely than before but full of passion , more passion that what they ever share…_

_**Turn the lights down low**_

_**Take it off**_

_**Let me show**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Never stop**_

_**Wanna taste every drop**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**Turn the lights down low**_

_**Take it off**_

_**Let me show**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Never stop**_

_**Wanna taste every drop**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**We never sleep we're always holdin' hands**_

_**Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans**_

_They never stop their love sharing that night they were holding each other and whispering love poems in each other ears as moans of affection and love._

_**I feel like a better man**_

_**Just being in the same room**_

"_You know Hashiba, you make me feel like someone better, someone new whenever we are together, Would you stay with me for ever my Insatiable?"_

"_I will…"_

_**We never sleep there's just so much to do**_

_**Too much to say**_

_During the rest of the night he rooms was full of moans, but this time no more of pleasure but of love, a love that will for ever exist, this moans were words that were and will always be say…for ever_

_**Can't close my eyes when I'm with you **_

_**Insatiable the way I'm loving you **_

" _I don't want to sleep, I don't want to close my eyes, I cant, I want to be with you again, again, again, and again, no matter what time is it, no matter what moment of the alba it is I want to be with you, this love that I feeling and the love that I'm giving, and the way I'm making love to you, its just Insatiable no matter what I do"_

_**Turn the lights down low**_

_**Take it off**_

_**Let me show**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Never stop**_

_**Wanna taste every drop**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_They start kissing each other again, sighing and moaning and screaming each other names again. It was their night and no one, no one, except God, will stop them now, they were together they were kissing each other loving each other._

_With every thrust, with every moment, with every kiss, with every moan it was just INSATIABLE!_

_**Turn the lights down low**_

_**Take it off**_

_**Let me show**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

_**Turn me on**_

_**Never stop**_

_**Wanna taste every drop**_

_**My love for you**_

_**Insatiable**_

"_**SORA I LOVE YOU!"**_

"_**I LOVE YOU TOO, SUNAO !"**_

'_**Another kiss that brings me life, another hope that wakes inside, I want to hold you close and never let you go…please never let me go I am yours and yours only and truly… my faithful lover…'by me.**_

_**A/n: This was the closest, closest closest to an M rated story I've ever wrote so please be nice to me I just got the inspiration by listening to this song again for the first time in two years or so and I finally decide to write it down so please read and review I think that so far its the better story posted by me, so um yeah to whoever that will review first n FanFiction , a hug and a kiss, I don't care where do you want the kiss just take it its for you not for your whole body and you okay?,okay that sounded a bit to idiotic but anyways a HUG(open up arms and put it around the neck[if you are a guy or bisexual or just normally a hug or around the waist if you like that way[if you are a girl or gay or bisexual) and a KISS(and lean close and kiss you chastely on the cheek or the lipswatch out it depens in the gender and if you want it that way)so there you go your kiss and your hug so umm yeah off you go!**_


End file.
